Nintendo IC
The Nintendo IC is a system made by and (mainly) his brother. The IC is a portable game system. Aside from only games, it can also play other programs and other media. The idea of the IC was already made in 2008. The two brothers made ideas for a game system for Nintendo with a camera, SD card slot and a Download Shop. The brothers didn't know Nintendo was that predictable, because some months later, the Nintendo DSi was confirmed to be released (which had all the special features the IC had). Buttons Features Like the Nintendo DS, the IC makes use of a touch screen and multiplayer can be played wirelessly, locally and online). IC games are not cartridges, but mini disks. The IC has better graphics than the DS systems (around Nintendo GameCube and Wii quality). The IC has 3 GB (or more) space, so, unlike the Wii and DSi, players don’t have to worry about how much they download. With the built-in camera and microphone, photos, sound clips and videos can be made. Some games make use of the camera and microphone. Players can also store other music, photos and videos. With the SD card slot and the mini USB slot, media can be transferred and saved on the IC. The IC Program Store sells programs for the IC. Connect to the internet to see what they sell. The player can download IC Classics (classic games for the IC), IC Ware (new games for the IC) and IC Applications (items for the IC). The player can purchase them with Nintendo Points. As a bonus, the IC Web Browser and the Mii Maker are also installed on the system. The IC also has the feature to connect with a Nintendo VR system with certain games, most likely for multiplayer games, but also to send demos from VR to IC. A late 2010 update can make the Nintendo IC to Nintendo IC+. The Nintendo IC+ has, like the Nintendo 3DS, a slider button that can give the screen 3D effects to most things. For IC+ users whose IC+ originally was a normal IC, they can still change it from 2D to 3D via the IC Home. The update is important, since some games requires 3D effects (if a game has 3D effects, it is indicated with a + on its box). Name What does IC mean? That's mainly up to the player. IC sounds like I (can) see. This is a reference to the very wide screen. IC is actually short for I Computer. This system has many customizable options, to make it your system. IC Main Menu The Main Menu has a user friendly interface. On the left, a big button shows which game is inserted in the system. Click on it to play it. In the IC Main Options section, important features of the can be used, like the IC Program Store. In the IC Programs section, downloaded software can be found. Unlike the software found in the IC Main Options, these programs are all delectable. In the IC Multi Media section, photos, music and videos can be made, opened and saved. The big Clock on the right side show the current time and date. Click on the clock to change the time or click on the date to change the date. In the IC Setting section, setting of the IC system can be changed. On top of the screen, a bar with the username, menu name, sound volume, screen brightness and battery live can be found. The color of this bar can be set in the Settings. The background is simple. The color of it changes depending on which menu you currently are. It's gray in the Main Menu, blue in the Main Options section, red in the Programs section and green in the Multi Media section. If this background is still too boring, the player can change it in one of his own pictures. When using a custom background, the background color won't change when switching menus. To start something up, both the buttons and the touch screen can be uses. When the player uses buttons, a options must be selected and when selected a right option, press A. The color of a selection can be set in the Settings. IC Main Options The most important options can be found here. These options are: *'IC Game' - Like in the Main Menu, the big game button can be found here. *'IC Downlad Play' - Play multiplayer games with one IC game. *'IC Mii Maker' - Make Mii characters. Use these to play games with. *'IC Program Store' - Download IC programs. *'IC Web Browser' - Browse the internet. *'IC Clock' - Like in the Main Menu, the clock can be found here. Unlike IC programs, these options can't be deleted. IC Programs Programs downloaded in the IC Program Store can be found here. Programs can be deleted in the Settings. The programs PictoChat and Flipnote Studio are already installed. IC Weather and IC News are free for download. The name, picture and description can be found in the bottom of the screen. To reorganize the order of programs, drag an icon to another location with the touch screen or hold L or R and use the D-pad to move it to another location. To start a program, touch the program or press A when selected. A confirmation for starting the program is asked. Select Start or Back. IC Multi Media This is the place for music, videos and photos. First select what kind of media must be displayed. Then the system gives the player some options. *Create media - Take photos, record sounds or make videos *View media on the system - View media or edit media. *View media on the SD card - View media or open slideshows or music lists. *Exchange media - Send or get media from other IC systems or from a computer (using a USB cable) *Slideshow / Play list - View multiple images in a slideshow or hear a selection of music. IC Settings Mess with the settings. Here is a list of what can be changed or set. *Downloaded IC Programs can be deleted or copied here. *In Profile settings, the name of the user, color preference, date of birth, background and command can be changed. *Time and date can be changed *Parental control can be set up or changed. *Wireless connection can be put on or off *Internet connection can be set up in the Internet setting. *Language and country can be set and changed. Available languages are English, German, Spanish, French, Italian and Dutch. *Update the IC software *Reformat the IC to the factory settings IC Home By pressing the Home Button, the player can access the Home menu. The Home menu has a few options. *Settings - Change screen brightness and sound volume. *IC Menu - Brings you back to the IC menu. *Title Screen - Brings you back to the title screen. *Sleep Mode - Puts the IC on Sleep Mode. *Instruction Manual - Only accessible in Downloadable content. It opens the manual. *3D Graphics - If the Nintendo IC is an Nintendo IC+, this option appears. Players can switch this option from ON to OFF (and vice versa). If ON, the screen has 3D effects. If OFF, the screen has no 3D effects. When IC Home is opened in the IC Menu, only Sleep Mode, Settings and (if the system is an IC+) 3D Graphics. are available. Games Here are some IC games created by Arend and his brother (or others). *'WarioWare: Showing Off' **New crazy games with Wario and his friends. **Status: Uploaded, almost done. *'Mario Kart IC' **The classic racing game with the new twist. **Status: Uploaded, almost done. *'New Super Mario Bros. IC' **The classic Mario with the new twist. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Super Mario Chronicles' **The newest installment in the Super Mario 3D series. **Status: Not yet uploaded, not even near done. *'Wario Land: Big Blast' **Wario's back and ready to get some treasure. **Status: Canceled, but may re-continue. *'Pokémon Citrine and Olivine Versions' **New Pokémon, new adventures. **Status: Uploaded, but not yet done. *'Mario Tennis: Super Slam' **Mario serves up another ace. **Status: ? *'Punch Out IC' **Let’s keep it clean! **Status: Not yet uploaded, not even near done. *'Mario & Luigi: Two of a kind' **Mario and Luigi are back in action and this time, they got "help". **Status: Not yet uploaded, not even near done. *'Fantendo RPG: Dimension's Destiny' **Play as Fantendo All-Stars in a FAN-tastic new game! **Status: Uploaded, but not yet done. *'Yoshi's Island IC' **Yoshi's back! To prevent the scheme of Don Rag. **Status: Uploaded, not even near done. *'Mario Kart Connect: Individual Craze' **Make contact with the IC and VR versions, and play together. Individual Craze is on a small, but easy handheld. **Status: Not yet uploaded, not even near done. *'Pusher's Pile Adventure' **Help Pesh to thwart Oldton's plans and save the world! **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Paper Mario Bros.' **Mario's newest paper adventure. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Rio ' **A huge adventure in Rio based on the film. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Super Smash Bros. Warfare ' **A brand new Super Smash Bros game, exclusive for the IC. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Tendo Heroes' **Run, fly and fight your way through this character as your favourite Nintendo and Fantendo characters. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Gremlins: Here we Grow Again' **Sad that Gremlins: Revenge was abandoned and never saw the light of day? Fear no more, an improved port is here! **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Anime Rumble Extreme!!' **Play as many anime characters from different anime as they duke it out in the battlefield! **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'X-Struggle' **Fight against each other as characters from games by X-Scissor! **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Dog Run' **Play as Tiny the dog who is on a brave adventure from his abusive owner and must fight against evil dog catchers. **Status: Uploaded, not done. *'Sugar Rush: Candy Prix' **Race as Vanellope Von Schweetz and more to win the role of king or queen of Sugar Rush! **Status: Uploaded, done. Gallery File:Nintendo IC+ Logo.png|Logo for Nintendo IC + Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Retro Fantendo Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles